Cat and Mouse
by mpieon
Summary: Kitty goes undercover to expose a mutant trafficker and finds herself rescuing one of Logan's oldest nemesis.
1. Deceit

She walked down the long corridor surrounded by heavily armed men. She was trying to keep her heart rate even and her breathing steady. As uneasy as she felt, she needed to be calm and reserved. These men had captured and detained countless of her kind. She had to be calculated and patient.

The corridor ended abruptly at a solid metal door. The hair on her neck stood up and her body became covered in goosebumps. She sensed the pulse of electricity around the doorframe.

"Your hand please." The biggest of the guards instructed her.

She offered her hand willingly, hoping in the back of her mind that the device she had constructed worked. She held her hand over the scanner, allowing the machine to copy the intricate lines of her hand. The ID pad pricked the end of her index finger spilling a drop of blood onto it. She held her breath as it buzzed, searching through databases and analyzing her blood. The small bracelet she wore clung to the edge of the scanner, her device. A small flicker of red light flashed before it turned solid green.

The heavy metal door clicked open exposing aisles with bars extending down multiple hallways. The feeling of unease rolled over her again. This was an underground prison. She knew that mutants were being held captive but she didn't know the extent of it. Barking and whistles came from several cells as they walked further into the prison. A man covered in scales jumped at the bars attempting to touch her but only leapt back howling in pain as the bars electrocuted him.

"Just ignore them, they don't get to see females very often." A booming voice echoed down the hall.

Her eyes focused on the towering dark haired man in front of her.

"What am I doing here? I thought I was applying for a job teaching children?" She looked at him square in the eyes.

"Yes, you are correct miss Rasputin. These are my best sellers. Fighters. Plus they do a hell of a job intimidating clientele. The children are back here." He gestured to a door behind him.

He entered a code on a keypad causing the doors to slide open revealing cages filled with children. She exhaled loudly as the vastness unfolded before her eyes. Some looked as young as 5 years old, their faces stained with tears.

"Now don't let them fool you miss Rasputin, they are not innocent little creatures. They are just smaller versions of what you see out there." He hooked his thumb back toward the 'fighters'.

"What exactly am I teaching them?" She looked back to the dark haired hulk.

"Some of them can't speak or write. You'll teach them different languages, manners, how to follow instructions. I want you to evaluate their intelligence and give me reports on what you think they would be best suited for."

"Best suited for?"

"Yes, we sort them into categories."

"Which are?" She was becoming impatient with him.

"Fighters: not very intelligent, anger issues, temper, violent, you get the point. Companion: intelligent, well spoken, quiet, timid, easy to manipulate.

General Labour: strong, dumb, timid, easy to control.

Servant: mild intelligence, subservient, wants to please. We have a few more categories but those are the basic ones."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to do this..."

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were qualified miss Rasputin."

"So you have clientele that want mutants as slaves?" She had to swallow the disgust that was building in her throat.

"Ones that are willing to pay well." The dark haired hulk grinned devilishly.

"So what is my salary?" She needed to change the topic.

"Ah yes, well if you prove successful you'll be set for life. House, car, anything your heart desires I'll take care of." He softened his voice on his last sentence, his eyes appreciating the low cut blouse she had chosen to wear.

"When do I start?" She tried to keep her tone even.

"Today." He smiled sweetly at her, clearly pleased with her cooperation.

"I'll need supplies and backgrounds on each child. Their age, education level etc."

"As I stated earlier, anything you need. Timothy! Make a list of the things Miss Rasputin needs and see to it that it's ordered right away." Her employer commanded a grey skinned man with long white hair that hid his eyes.

"Y-yes sir." Timothy answered in a shaky voice.

"I'll leave you to it miss Rasputin." Her employer left but not before eying her round behind and shapely legs that were encased in a tight black pencil skirt.

"What do you need first miss Rasputin?"

"Call me Katya. And well I guess I'll need something to record their names and ages on..."

"I have an iPad here for you. You can access their personal files from it and make notes. Under the folders section you'll find the requirements for each category and the desirable traits..." Timothy scrolled through the iPad.

"Timothy?"

"Y-yes Miss Rasputin?"

"Katya, please."

"I'm so sorry miss... Katya."

"No need to be sorry Timothy. Just calling me by my last name is so formal and well... I'd rather you be my friend." She smiled as warmly as she could at him.

"I'm categorized as a servant, not a friend..."

She sighed and took Timothy's hand. "I don't need a servant Timothy, I need a friend and I'd like you to be it."

"I can't but I can find one for you."

"No, just show me around please. Where am I teaching the children?"

She had given up on trying to have the friend conversation with him and just wanted to continue her investigation of the prison


	2. Back to the Classroom

Chapter 2

"There is a large room with digital imaging capabilities. We can install any equipment you require and they each have a control collar they wear. You will have a remote to control them in the event they misbehave."

"Control collars?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes... it controls their abilities and can incapacitate them if they get out of hand." Timothy shrunk back from the narrowed look she was giving him.

"Gather the children in the room. I wish to introduce myself."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Once the children were free of their cages and lined up in the room she began to introduce herself.

"My name is Katya Rasputin, I will be your teacher. Languages, physics, geography, dance, fighting skills are just a few of the things you will learn about. But the main thing I want you to know is that I am your friend." She tried to be as genuine as she could be.

Some of the younger children smiled back, the older ones scowled at her in disbelief.

"You here to sort us? Put us in our categories?" An angsty boy around the age of thirteen yelled out.

"What's your name?" She asked the teenager.

"What does it matter? I'm just a number in this place. We're all just numbers on a chart."

"I want to know your name. You're not a number to me."

"Lucas."

"Well Lucas, I'm here to give you survival skills. You can either participate or sit locked up in a cage, your choice."

"Whatever, if it gets me out of that box I'll participate."

"That's a start Lucas. My number one concern is your safety. Please know that. I'm here to make your life better not worse."

"That's a big promise lady, especially cuz we prisoners destined to be slaves for rich men." Lucas crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"I know you don't trust me but I hope over time you'll see there's no difference between us."

"Oh I already know that. Only thing separating us is that you get paid to be a slave for Dante and we don't."

She sighed. "Let's start by each of you telling me your name, age and something you are good at or something you want to learn about."

As each child introduced themselves she kept Lucas in the corner of her eye, watching his expressions. For the children who couldn't talk one of the older girls spoke for them. There was twelve kids in total, ages ranging from five to fourteen. She recorded each name and desire. She would put together lesson plans for the week, featuring a class for each child's interests.

"Miss Rasputin... what's something you are good at?" One of the smaller girls asked her.

"Well I'd like to think I'm good at dancing." She grinned at the turquoise scaled little girl.

"I want to be a ballerina when I'm older." The little girl beamed.

"I can show you some ballerina moves tomorrow." She winked at the turquoise girl named Lily.

"It's dinner time, back to your cages!" A gruff man holding a gun demanded.

The children scurried to their individual cages, heads low and hands flat against the metal bottoms. Katya cringed at the aggressive treatment of the children.

"Is that really necessary?"

"They need to know their place around here and respect authority."

"You are terrorizing children!"

"They're mutants, scum. Nothing more."

She left the room, storming her way down hallways looking for Dante. She saw his bulky shoulders in a well trailered suit conversing with a group of men in a glass room. She pushed open the door, ignoring the stares she got from the others as she directed her verbal assault on Dante.

"How dare you treat those children like animals! They are innocent victims in your sick slavery ring! If you want them to behave treat them with decency. You treat them like animals and they will behave as such! Treat them with respect and dignity and they will show you the same!" She was shaking with rage, she had lost control of her emotions.

"Miss Rasputin you are over stepping your boundaries." Dante warned her.

"You sir, are disgusting! The way you practice business, the way you keep those children locked up..."

"That's where you are wrong, they are not children, they are mutants." Dante cut her off.

"They are a higher evolution of human beings."

"If you think so highly of them, join them and see how they treat you." Dante laughed as he grabbed her arm, throwing her through an open doorway into a darkened room.

The click of locks echoed in the empty room. She instantly regretted her outburst. Her whole plan to go in and investigate, case the joint and put together a careful exit plan just went out the window with her temper. Growls seemed to come from all sides. Her heart began to race as she sensed bodies around her. She crouched low, preparing to be attacked. A familiar roar sounded and she felt the warm splatter of fresh blood across her body. Her breathing became rapid as she felt the hot breath on the back of her neck. The creature smelled her hair as he towered behind her. His nose traveled down her bare neck. She slowly turned around to face the beast that had killed the shadowy assailants. She gasped as recognition swept over her.

"Creed..." She barely whispered aloud.

He looked at her sideways, curiousity in his amber eyes. She blinked at him, frozen in place. His hand rose to her face, his sharp nails covered in red sticky blood. She held her breath, unsure what to do. He gently moved a lock of her curly brown hair from her face, his gaze focusing on her deep brown eyes. She was a deer in headlights. He made an agreeable noise as he lowered his head to her forehead to lick some of the splattered blood off her soft skin. She closed her eyes tight, body rigid against his touch.

"He likes you miss Rasputin." Dante chuckled over a PA system.

Creed turned his head toward the speaker, anger seemed to return to his expression. Katya shrunk away from him while his attention was elsewhere. A low growl stopped her in her tracks. She knew from experience to not run away especially when he was in his feral mode. She had to make herself seem non-threatening at the same time as not seeming like prey. It was a fine line. Creed liked fear, he liked chasing and fighting. But he lost interest quickly if there was no fun in the kill. She felt the heat from his massive frame overtop of her. She began to shake uncontrollably until he whispered in her ear.

"Little Kitten has lost her mittens."

She looked up at him puzzled. He gave her a big toothy grin, almost childlike in demeanor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly.

"I fight." His answer was simple.

"Are they controlling you?"

"Collar is tight." He pulled at the metal collar strapped around his neck.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." She searched his amber eyes for answers.

"Head hurts a lot. You're pretty, pretty kitty." He smiled goofily while stroking her head.

"Did they damage your brain?" She asked him a bit too loudly.

"He's in our advanced training program." Dante announced over the PA system.

A silent hiss came from vents throughout the room, filling their lungs with a gas. She slowly lost consciousness.

When she woke she could hear Dante talking to several men nearby.

"Never saw him react like that before. Usually he tears apart anything we put in that room. There's something special about that woman."

"Perhaps that's the reason there, we've never put a female in with him."

"Yes we have, those two feral females we wanted to breed. Had to gas him before he tore them apart. Remember?"

"Yes but that was when he first came, before the three memory wipes. She's the first human female he's been exposed to in here."

"Maybe... but did you see how the children reacted to her? They gravitated to her. There's something special about her." Dante said thoughtfully.

"She's compassionate, she cares. They sense it."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Keep her around. But she can't leave the facility. We'll make her a room down here. Can't have her on the surface telling anyone what's happening." Dante ordered one of the men.

She shivered in response. Her escape plan just got harder. She should have listened to Remy when he warned her. Maybe he would get backup...

"Awake I see." Dante startled her.

"What happened?" She asked with a rasp to her voice.

"You've just become a permanent member of our team. Congratulations miss Rasputin."

She sat up in silence.

"We have made arrangements for you to stay here. Unfortunately the work we do down here is highly sensitive and we can't afford leaks. You understand don't you?" His question seemed more like a threat to her.

"Yes, I understand." She spoke through tight lips.

"Good. Now if there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask Timothy. He will be here shortly to show you to your room. It's just being prepared as we speak."

Dante left the room. Her mind was racing with possibilities. She had to play smarter. Dante was curious about her, she would have to keep him interested. Time flew by as she waited for Timothy's arrival. She jumped off the medical bed as Timothy opened the doors.

"My apologies miss Rasputin, it took longer then expected to gather things for your room."

"Katya, please. Am I in a cage?" She asked him apprehensively.

"Oh no ma'am, you have a full apartment just no windows I'm afraid."

"So a glorified cage..."

"It comes with a queen size bed and full kitchen...". Timothy tried to sell her on the idea.

"Well, show me the way I guess."

Timothy lead her down halls and through locked doors until they came upon a door with her name engraved in brass. Timothy unlocked it with a code and rushed inside. It was decorated in a Victorian style with modern touches. Purple velvet drapes framed gold gilded mirrors that she guessed were to represent windows. The furniture was an ivory satin material embossed with gold thread and curved dark wood frames. White sheepskin rugs lay around the four poster queen sized bed. Glass tables with brass legs offered work and eating surfaces throughout the large room.

As Timothy had mentioned there was a full kitchen with white and grey marble countertops. The upper cupboards were a glossy white wood finish while the lower cupboards a rich purple that matched the velvet drapes. The floors were a dark mahogany wood contrasted by stark white baseboards. The walls were covered in an ivory and silver floral wall paper. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not but the bed looked very inviting with its plush pillows and faux fur throws. Timothy gave her the short tour around, taking her directly to the bathroom. It's floors were made of the same marble in the kitchen, heated to keep her feet from freezing. An oversized tub with clawed feet dominated the center of the room. Gold plumping finished the look of her regal tub. A large walk-in shower took up the back wall of the bathroom, large enough for five people with a rainfall facet. A walk-in closet similar in size to the bathroom contained a vanity and lounging chair in the same luxurious ivory material as the rest of the furniture. The closet was only half full of clothing and shoes.

"I wasn't sure of your taste in clothes so I based my picks off what you are wearing... I hope I did okay. You can order anything you wish online." Timothy flipped through the neatly hanging blouses.

"Did you design all this?"

"I did...". Timothy seemed sheepish in his answer.

"You are very talented... everything is so... dreamy. Thank you Timothy."

"You are very welcome miss... Katya."

"Timothy... do you mind leaving me? I'm quite tired."

"Yes ma'am."

He left promptly without another word. Katya looked through the clothing and smiled to herself. The majority was pencil skirts of differing styles and materials. Most were grey or black with one white skirt to stand out. The blouses were all satin or silk in jewel tones. Each neck line and sleeve was slightly different then the other. He had organized high heels by colour and height, creating a rainbow effect. She smiled at this. There was two dresses hanging near the back of the closet. A simple black dress cocktail length and a bright sapphire blue one that looked slightly scandalous. She found a few pairs of yoga pants in a drawer and some tank tops. She decided to change into them to be more comfortable. As she searched a few more drawers she found underwear, bras and socks. The sizes were all correct and she wondered how he had guessed her size. Pushing the negative thoughts that had started to creep into her mind she discovered some simple jewelry and watches. She left the closet and stared at the large white tub. A hot bath was definitely needed. Finding fresh towels folded in a wicker basket she ran hot water into the tub. A collection of bubble baths sat in a basket beside the facets. Pouring in a lavender oil based liquid she watched the bubbles form. Dropping her clothes to the floor she stepped into the warmth. She relaxed in the water, her eyes growing heavy with sleep as she soaked.

The water had turned cold when she awoke. Pulling the plug to drain the water she stepped out, wrapping one of the towels around herself. She decided to shower, washing the suds off her body and massaging the lavender scented shampoo she found into her hair. Timothy had noted the faint lavender perfume she had been wearing. There was soap and body scrubs collected on the marble inset shelf of the shower. She cleaned her skin, using the loofah sponge hanging on the wall.

As she rinsed conditioner from her curly hair she couldn't help but think about how Victor Creed had smelled her, touched her head in such a gentle way. She had always had a healthy fear of him. She knew he could rip her apart easily, especially without the use of her mutant powers. He was different though, lost, confused. The men had spoken about memory wipes. They had made him... not himself. Grabbing another towel she wrapped her hair tight to dry it. Her original towel tucked around her chest she went back into the closet to try to find something that resembled pajamas. Settling for athletic shorts and a tank top she crawled into the soft bed with her damp hair. As her eyes closed to sleep a little voice in the back of her mind told her she was trapped and had to make the best of it.


	3. Role Models

Chapter 3

A slow and steady beep woke her from her dreams. Searching the bedside table she found an alarm clock. The hands showed half past seven. She wasn't sure how much sleep she had gotten but she felt rested. Normally in a situation like this she wouldn't have been able to sleep well but over the years she had learned to get her rest when she could. Her normal wake up was always 5AM but the gas must have still been effecting her. Slipping out from beneath the plush covers she went into the bathroom to use the facilities. Washing her hands at the sink she saw a toothbrush and paste. Shrugging she brushed her teeth, rinsing her mouth before placing the cleaned brush back in its holder. She looked at herself in the large mirror. Her hair had gotten quite out of control while she slept. Her chestnut curls were voluminous in a bad way. The curse of curly hair. Today would be a top bun day. Finding hair accessories in the walk-in closet vanity drawers she attempted to tame her wild mane. Pulling a few items of clothing for the day she tried on the undergarments in the delicates drawers. She decided on a matching pair of black lace panties and push-up bra. A rich burgundy silk blouse with feminine ruffles around the collar caught her eye. She undid the top buttons to accentuate her cleavage. She grabbed a charcoal coloured tweed pencil skirt with slits that traveled up her shapely thighs. A matching short charcoal tweed jacket hung with the skirt. As she slipped her slender toned arms through the sleeves she noticed a pair of satin burgundy stilettos. She had to hand it to Timothy on his taste and styling. Her gold Star of David necklace hung perfectly between her raised bosoms. She caught a glimpse of herself in a full length mirror and whistled .

"Lookin' pretty good Pryde."

She felt the need to apply makeup and to her delight Timothy had stocked the vanity with designer cosmetics. Giving her lips a light sweep of a dark red lipstick and brushing a hint of pink blush over her cheeks she searched for a neutral eyeshadow and mascara. She admired her limited makeup skills in the vanity mirror and nodded with approval.

"Not too shabby."

A dinging noise alerted her to a visitor. As she approached the front door a monitor appeared showing video of who was at the door. Timothy carrying a cup of coffee and folders.

"Good morning Timothy." She greeted him as she pushed a button to open her door.

"Morning miss... Katya. I have your assignment for today and some coffee. I have breakfast waiting for you in your office."

"I have an office?" She asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am, if you'll follow me."

"Thank you Timothy."

"For what ma'am?"

"For the beautiful clothes and supplies."

"Mr. Johnson ordered everything..."

"Oh... well I guess I have him to thank then..."

"Are you disappointed?" Timothy looked at her timidly.

"I just thought you had picked everything out is all... yesterday..."

"Good morning miss Rasputin, you are looking quite lovely today. I take it you got a good night's sleep?" Dante's voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Uh yes, yes I did. Thank you for the lovely apartment and clothing."

"You are very welcome my dear. It may be a prison of sorts down here but we don't have to live like we are in one. If you need anything please let me know." He paused for a moment in thought. "I owe you an apology for yesterday. I was not on my best behaviour. Those men I was talking with were potential new clients and I felt that I needed to show no weakness in front of them. You are a member of our family now and you shall be treated as such. Please accept my sincerest apology." He held her hand, kissing it tenderly asking for forgiveness.

"I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries yesterday... I let my emotions take over and I did not conduct myself appropriately... it's me that should be asking your forgiveness." She gave him her most convincing stare.

"You are forgiven if I am forgiven." Dante replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Forgiven." She simply stated.

"Well now that we've cleared the air, clean slate for both of us. You had quite the impact on the children yesterday. They love you. I have a few lesson plans I'd like you to incorporate in your day to day teaching. The rest of the curriculum is up to you. Timothy! Where is miss Rasputin's breakfast?" He turned to look for the grey skinned man.

"Right here sir." Timothy was in the doorway with a tray of food and drinks.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I had the cook prepare a variety of breakfast favourites." Dante seemed as if he was seeking her approval.

"Thank you, a blueberry muffin would have sufficed." She stated as she stared at the plates of waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs and French toast.

"Noted." Dante smiled at her.

The two men watched her eat as she sat at her office desk.

"Are either of you going to eat?" She felt a bit self conscious.

"Timothy doesn't eat breakfast. I've already had mine."

"Could I take the children the leftovers? I couldn't possibly finish all of this."

"Whatever you'd like." Dante motioned to Timothy to package up the plates of food. "Well I'll leave you to organize your day. Class will start at 9AM sharp. Lunch break from noon to 1PM, classes finish at 3PM. Then the rest of the evening is yours to do as you wish." Dante headed out of her office.

As she stared at the glass top desk with brass legs and marble accents she opened the folders Timothy had been carrying. Lessons on proper etiquette, manners and ways of speaking were written in great detail. How to present ones self to potential clients. The subjects included how to pleasure a man and a woman. She blushed as she read the detailed notes. There was no way she was going to be able to talk to these children about oral sex. She shoved the folders into a filing cabinet behind her. Opening the laptop that was sitting on the desk she searched for lesson plans on the subjects the children had expressed interest in. She saw a store option as an icon and double tapped it. Using the search bar she looked up ballet supplies and ordered a stretching bar and leotards for the girls. She figured the boys wouldn't wear the tights so she looked for boys athletic wear instead. Hitting the order button she went back to her lesson plans and printed them off. Her office was fully equipped with everything she would need to teach a class. There was a rolling chalkboard tucked in a corner and an overhead projector. Timothy arrived with a hurried look on his face as he helped wheel the chalkboard down to the children's ward. He handed her a box of coloured chalks and an eraser before closing the door behind him. The cages buzzed open and the children filed into the classroom. She made the first two weeks of classes easy. They were more about getting to know each individual child and what they wanted to learn about. Dante watched quietly in the background, answering his phone often.


	4. Subject Matter

Chapter 4

The kids seemed fascinated by her topics and even the mouthy teenager from the first day was asking questions about the math problems on her board. After lunch Timothy delivered the dance clothing she had ordered two weeks prior and was installing the stretching bar as the cages opened again for their afternoon class. Handing out each child's dance uniform she headed to the bathroom to change into her pink leotard.

"It's been a while since I've danced so no making fun of my rustiness." Katya warned the kids playfully.

Finding the right song on her iPad, Katya stepped up to the stretching bar and showed the children how to properly warm up their muscles. As the classical song played in the background, Katya allowed herself to get lost in the music. Her arms flexed gracefully, her legs lengthened into points, her hips swayed to the rhythm. A few of the children gasped at the beauty of her movements. She let the music dictate how her body moved. When the song was over the class was silent in awe.

"Damn, was it that bad?" Katya joked.

"Oh miss Rasputin it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Lily exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah miss Rasputin, you dance pretty good... I like that move where it looks like you can walk on air... really cool." The young man nodded his head in appreciation.

"Why thank you Lucas. I'd love to teach all of you how to dance. It doesn't have to be ballet I know a few other styles but ballet was always my favourite."

The children all jumped up, eager to learn how to move with fluidity.

A bell sounded, announcing the end of class. The children groaned in protest.

"We can pick this back up tomorrow kids, don't worry. The dance uniforms are yours to keep. I'll have Timothy create cubbies for you to store your school supplies in as I know you don't have anywhere to put things. I'll see you all in the morning." She tried to erase the disappointment from her voice.

Katya headed to her office, carrying her clothes. Sitting down heavily in her chair she let out an exhausted sigh. She was drained.

"Excellent first two weeks of class miss Rasputin." Dante congratulated her from the doorway.

"Thank you..."

"They seemed to really enjoy the dancing class. I wasn't aware you could dance professionally."

"I wouldn't say I'm a professional. I took classes as a child. Helped me be disciplined and focused while my parents went through their divorce."

"Yes, young minds need discipline and focus. Dancing is a great addition to the program. I look forward to seeing their progress."

"Uh Mr. Johnson, I need to talk to you about the lesson plans you gave me. I'm not comfortable with the subject matter." Katya couldn't bring herself to say specifically which subject.

"Please, call me Dante. What subject exactly?" He knew which one but wanted to see her squirm.

"The sexual one."

"What about it are you not comfortable with?"

"Don't you think they are a bit young to be learning... bedroom techniques?" Katya's throat caught.

"Never too young to learn how to pleasure someone miss Rasputin. A simple touch can ignite desires you never knew you possessed. Many of them will be companions. The earlier they learn how to please the quicker they get out of their current situation." Dante looked at her with unnerving focus.

"I'll go over the folder tonight and see what's appropriate for their ages."

"It's a very interesting topic miss Rasputin, you'll enjoy it." Dante turned to leave her but changed his mind. "I'd like to invite you to dinner tonight, my apartment for 8PM. Timothy will come get you."

He left before she could answer him. She pulled open the filing cabinet she had tossed his lesson plans into. Finding the folder marked "pleasuring your partner", she walked back to her apartment. Undressing, she slipped on her pyjamas and climbed into the giant comfy bed with her folder. The information had her cheeks beat red and her stomach knotting. The detail made her not only flush with heat but thinking of her own sexual experiences. She flipped the pages to how to drive a man wild. The ways you could touch a man to make him desire you. There were charts and graphic photos of how to perform oral sex. Ways of stroking and amounts of pressure to add. Noises that made a man believe he was making you orgasm. She could feel her own desires bubbling up between her legs. She felt the need to touch herself, her fingers exploring the soft tissue. As she reached climax the ding of her doorbell interrupted her finishing. Leaping out of bed she rushed to the monitors to see who it was. Timothy.

"Wha-what do you want Timothy?!" She said a bit harsher then she meant to.

"Uh uh Mr. Johnson sent me, din-dinner at eight."

"Oh shit I forgot! I'm not dressed yet Timothy, give me ten minutes!"

She ran to the closet and grabbed the sapphire dress. Yanking open multiple drawers she selected pink silk panties and a corseted busté. She found garter straps that had rhinestones encrusted on the waistline. Why she had chosen to wear such riské undergarments was beyond her but the folder had some influence over her choices. She pulled on thigh high stockings, attaching the rhinestone garter straps to them. A pair of sapphire four inch booties caught her attention. Once she was fully dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. Pleased with her choice she touched up her makeup, intensifying the colour of her deep red lipstick. She added eyeliner and a smokey eyeshadow to her lids. Her cheeks were still flushed. She couldn't decide whether to leave her hair in the messy bun that had resulted from dance class or to let her crazy curls free. She left her hair as was when she heard her doorbell ring. Dante was probably getting angry with Timothy for her being late to dinner. As she opened her front door Timothy had a double take at her. He began to stutter "follow me" as he averted his eyes from her exposed cleavage. She looked down and became worried she had made a bad choice.


	5. The Mouse

Chapter 5

It was a confusing maze to Dante's apartment and her feet were starting to complain about the height of the heel she had chosen. Regret was creeping up on her as she became more aware of how short the dress was. The corset bones dug into her ribs as she breathed heavily. Her breasts felt like they would bust out of the dress at any moment. She feared bending over as she could feel the draft of air beneath her cheeks. Dante was at the door, tapping his foot impatiently as they came around the last corner. He stopped mid-tap as she came into his view. The look on his face was pure lust. His eyes ate her from top to bottom. He lingered on the bare flesh of her inner thighs, then his eyes focused on her ample breasts. He had forgotten that he was annoyed by her lateness.

"Come in Katya." His voice was throaty from obvious want.

She obeyed, again regretting her wardrobe choices but it was too late at this point. Timothy scurried away. Dante placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the dining table. Candle light was the main source of visibility in the room. Silver platters displayed cooked meats and roasted vegetables. Fluffy bread rolls sat in silver bowls. Two glasses of red wine had already been poured. He pulled her chair out and tucked her in once she was seated. He stayed a moment longer then needed, staring down her dress at the plump roundness of her breasts. She cleared her throat to snap him back to the room.

"Thank you for joining me tonight. I don't get to entertain beautiful woman very often."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why's that?"

"You're tall, dark and handsome. You have a very desirable physique and seem to be wealthy. Isn't that what every woman wants in a man?"

"Is that what you want in a man, Katya?" Dante asked huskily.

"I like a good sense of humour and non-criminal." She took a sip of wine to help calm her nerves.

"Who says I'm a criminal?" Dante asked as he began to serve her food.

"I don't see how this operation is legal... holding children hostage."

"They were surrendered to me by their parents."

"Surrendered?"

"Yes, parents who didn't want a mutant child."

"I see." Katya held her tongue.

"What is it? You disapprove?"

"I just, I just don't understand how they could willingly sign over their children to slavery as if this is some... mutant pound for strays and unwanted..." She stopped herself.

"You have a good heart Katya. You are compassionate and love unconditionally. Not everyone can. Mutants are abominations."

"How can you say that?!" Her temper was boiling again.

"They are not like us."

"They are our evolutional superiors." Katya was grinding her teeth.

"That may be true Katya but the world isn't ready for them. It's too soon. People like me make mutants seem useful. Instead of fearing them they embrace them for jobs, for roles in society."

"As slaves." Katya stated plainly.

"Slave is such a savage word..."

"What would you call them?!" She was beginning to lose it.

"Role models."

"What?" She was confused.

"We are creating role models for other mutants. Each has their place in our world. Fighters, Protectors, Companions, Servants. They all can have roles that the general public will feel comfortable with them in. If they can see how controlled mutants can be they won't be afraid of them." Dante cut a piece of steak and placed it carefully in his mouth.

"No matter how you word it, it's still slavery. Didn't we learn anything about history?!"

"Why does this upset you so much? Is it because you are Jewish?" He pointed at her necklace with his steak knife.

"My people know slavery, yes. It's wrong on so many levels. And that literature you gave me... I refuse to teach children to be concubines!" She slammed her fists down on the table, pushing herself away from it.

As she rose from her chair Dante was beside her in a flash, his hands holding her wrists.

"Please Katya, understand why I am doing this. There is a need for this. Would you rather I kill all of them? They are unwanted children. They became orphans the moment their parents signed them over. They need your guidance. They need your love." Dante released her wrists and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. "I need your love."

"This is wrong!" Katya protested.

"Is it? How did you feel teaching those children? They hang on your every word. When you were dancing for them you were lost in the music. They need you like I need you. Teach me how to love Katya. Teach me how to care for them." Dante was whispering in her ear, his hands exploring the flesh of her inner thigh.

"Please don't". She begged him.

"Did you read the articles I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Did you learn anything interesting? I researched for hours about how to pleasure a woman. The moment you walked into this place I wanted to get to know you better. You are special Katya, even that beast in the dark room knew you were special."

Katya shivered as his hands traveled to her silk panties. He was sucking on her ear lobe, causing pulses down her spine.

"I can pleasure you in ways you've never imagined."

His hands massaged her buttocks, squeezing them firmly while he breathed heavily behind her ear. She felt his lust for her as he rubbed his fingers against her panties as his hand moved between her cheeks. She couldn't help but gasp. This seemed to encourage him as he pressed his fingers harder and quicker. The moisture between her legs increased.

"Dante please, don't." She barely squeaked the words between short breaths.

"I can give you the world, all you have to do is ask." Dante seemed to ignore her.

Her head was feeling foggy. The wine, the wine was spiked. His mouth caressed the nape of her neck, trailing down to her cleavage. His tongue drew circles across the top of each breast. His hands lifted the hem of her short dress. He shook as he touched the delicate skin beneath the silk panties. She let out an involuntary moan when his fingers penetrated her. Why was her body reacting to him like this? Why was she becoming wet at his touch? She felt her limps grow heavy as if they were lead. She could feel his erection through his tweed pants. She had to get out of there.

She tried to push him away but her arms couldn't move. She felt him unzipping her dress, sliding the satiny material down her body. She was in panic mode. She needed to escape. Somehow she managed to back herself up to the front door of Dante's apartment and punch the panel with the key code. The door sprang open and her legs carried her as far away as she could make it. The fogginess was starting to become unbearable as she rounded corner after corner. She needed to use her powers and leave this place behind but the drugs wouldn't allow her to concentrate long enough. She fell through walls as she blindly ran. Her fog landed her in the fighter's ward, the guards looked at her half dressed body and wavering stance curiously.

"This area is off-limits this hour Miss Rasputin." One of the older men announced.

"Unless you are here to party?" A younger man asked.

"She is Dante's, Cooper. We were told hands off." The older guard reminded him.

"Well it clearly looks like it didn't go well for him tonight. Plus she made her way down here for a reason." Cooper stated.

"Perhaps it's the drugs he gave her Cooper. She looks disoriented and confused."

Katya struggled to stand, her eyes squinting as she tried to focus. She heard a familiar growl to her left.

"Oh I get it. You came down to see him again, didn't you? You've got a thing for these muties." Cooper spoke in a cruel tone.

She looked for the control panels as Cooper neared her.

"You want him to touch you? Mutie-lover." Cooper approached her, aggressively grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground.

She could hear Creed making angry noises from his cage as Cooper grabbed what was left of her dress off her body. She heard Cooper unbuckling his security belt, his keys and ID card clanking to the ground beside her.

"Cooper I'm not going to be a part of this. I'm turning the cameras off and walking away." The older guard told him.

"Whatever man, this little mutant loving bitch is going to learn what a real man feels like and her freak can watch me fuck her."

As soon as the older guards footsteps could no longer be heard she kicked Cooper square in the groin, phasing her hand through the bars to Creed's cage. The electricity surged through her body, making her scream in agony at the hot sparks. She recovered as best she could in her drugged and electrocuted state, searching the ground for his security card to release the cage door. Cooper leapt to his feet as she neared the release panel. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the opposite side of the hall, her body hit the electric bars and zapped her again. The pain was becoming impossible to fight. Cooper's rough hands pulled at her hips, lining up her behind with his pelvis. She flailed with all her strength but her limbs were heavy as concrete, her mind was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her bracelet was preventing her power from taking over as her focus was lost. The cracking noise of bones breaking, the familiar sound of someone taking their last breath echoed in the hall. Someone was carefully lifting her off the ground, the sheer size of their arms told her it was Creed. She found herself curling up against his chest, her arms draping clumsily around his neck.

"Creed..." was all she managed to whisper as he carried her into his cell.


	6. The Sabretoothed Cat

Chapter 6

The warmth of his body kept the chills of shock at bay. Her breathing was shallow and raspy as her body fought the drugs. She had pressed her forehead against his neck as they lay together on the small cot in his cell. She was half aware of her surroundings, her vision blurry but her senses picked up noises and movement.

"Creed..." She squeaked again as some strength had returned.

He responded by purring at her and sitting up, her body slipping softly down his bare chest to his wide lap. Her arms grabbed at his neck for balance. She knew she should be afraid but in that moment she knew he was the safest person to be with. In all the years they had fought and worked along side he had never taken advantage of her in vulnerable moments. Creed may have been a cruel and sadistic animal but he always wanted his prey to be at its strongest. There was no fun in hunting the weak for him.

"How do You know me?" Creed asked with curiosity.

"We... we worked together before...". She was struggling to form the sentence.

"Did they hurt you too?" He asked in a child-like manner.

"The-they tried." She was starting to lose focus again.

"So pretty... that Cooper bad... I snapped his neck. He was trying to hurt you." Creed sounded angry.

"Th-thank-you."

She tried to pull herself up using his neck but she had zero strength left in her arms. Creed leaned down to look at her face, inspecting her inability to keep her eyes open for even just a few seconds. She sensed his hot breath inches away from her face. Her fingers found grip on the back of his neck as she pulled her lips to his. She felt his shock at first but then his tongue explored her mouth. His hand cupped her cheek, keeping her soft lips against his. Her world went black.

She awoke to machines bleeping in her ear. As her vision focused she realized she was in the hospital ward of the compound. One of the doctors noticed her consciousness and came over to check her vitals.

"You are a very lucky woman." The doctor informed her as he checked her blood pressure.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well it seems that one of the fighters got loose last night and killed a guard. They had to gas the area and you were in it."

She blinked several times trying to remember what happened that night.

"I don't remember a thing...". She was trying hard to remember what happened after Timothy had fetched her for dinner with Dante.

"Your vitals seem normal but I would take it easy for a few days. Make sure the effects of the gas have completely passed before doing any work."

"Thank you doctor."

Once the doctor left the room she sat up in bed. Her head was pounding. A pair of slippers were at the end of her bed so she placed her feet into them and explored the room. The hospital gown she wore was open in the back so she grabbed it to the side to at least cover her underwear. Curtains were drawn around a bed in the far corner and her curiosity got the better of her as she pulled them back to see who was in the bed.

Creed. He was cuffed and chained to the floor and wall. The bed he was on looked more like a torture device. His body was covered in bruises and puncture marks. Her fingers gingerly touched an angry looking cut across his torso.

"What did they do to you?" She asked quietly.

"Be careful miss Rasputin, he's dangerous." The doctor had returned.

"What happened to him?"

"They punished him for killing the guard."

"Punished?" She looked horrified.

"They learn through discipline not to touch the guards. They are to only attack when in a match." The doctor sounded so matter of fact.

"His wounds look like they haven't been treated.

"He won't let any of us near enough to clean them. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up and lashed at you."

She could hear the fear in the doctor's voice.

"Could I try?" She asked as she searched for cleaning supplies.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Give me bandages and alcohol. Can't leave these wounds to fester." She was annoyed by the doctor's neglect.

"Suit yourself miss Rasputin but I'll not be a part of it." The doctor left her with a tray of cleaning liquids, ointments and an assortment of bandages.

She started to clean each puncture and slash on his torso, being as gentle as she could be. As much as Creed was a monster he didn't deserve the treatment. His breathing changed as she cleaned with the soft cotton. She could hear him purring quietly as she ran her fingertips over his bruised ribs. The guards must have beaten on him for hours. The inhibitor collar he was wearing prevented his healing factor from working so his body needed the extra help. His amber eyes watched her closely as she bandaged the open wounds. She stared back at him as she finished the last of twenty bandages on his chest.

"Can you sit up? I need to see where else you are hurt." She asked him silently.

He nodded and raised his massive body off the metal bed. The chains rattled as they hit the end of their length. She sat on the bed behind him, gently washing the wounds on his back. The tenderness of her touch made him purr again. She wondered how much of the Creed she knew was still alive in him. He seemed so broken and child-like. As she finished cleansing she again ran her fingertips over the bruises she found. There was significant bruising where his kidneys were and she had a suspicion that he had internal bleeding. She ran her hands up his back, checking for any bruising or tender spots over his spine. Her touch seemed to soothe him as the tension in his muscles relaxed. Inspecting his neck she had to kneel closer to him, her body directly behind his as she pressed her fingers over each vertebrae, cringing at the thick metal inhibitor collar around his neck.

She reminded herself that he had adamantium laced bones. Then the reality of metal poisoning kicked in. Logan had lost his healing abilities and the adamantium had slowly been killing him. She tried to remember the first few symptoms Logan had and the length of time each took to show. Creed turned to face her, the look in her eyes was worry and concern. He tilted his head curiously at her.

"Are you feeling sick to your stomach at all?" The worry in her voice came through.

"No... just hurt all over. They hit me all night." He looked sad.

"I'm so sorry they did that."

"That guard was trying to hurt you so I hurt him."

"Wha-what?"

"Cooper. He... he took your dress off..." Creed looked embarrassed as he spoke.

"To-took my dress off?" Her head was reeling.

"Yes but you opened my cage and I killed him. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I don't remember..."

"Oh did they fry your brain too? I can't remember much past a few weeks. But I remember your smell. I know your smell." He looked triumphant.

"I don't think they fried my brain... just very foggy... the gas I guess is making me confused."

"No Cooper said you were drugged."

"Drugged?!" She was trying hard to remember last night.

"Yeah you didn't seem right. You could barely walk or talk."

"What happened after you killed the guard?"

"You fell asleep in my bed... and uh when you woke up you, you touched my lips with yours and it felt really nice." Creed was actually blushing as he spoke.

She touched his face hesitantly, unsure of her own actions. Memories of her lips on his came floating back, her thanking him. The tenderness of the moment drove her to kiss him, the heat between her legs made her sit in his lap, her hands holding the back of his head. She could feel his excitement as he became hard. Dante's voice broke through the air, snapping her back like a rubber band. She scrambled away from Creed, heart pounding as she heard Dante's footsteps come closer. The doctor was with him as they pulled back the curtains.

"How could you leave her alone with that beast? It's your job to patch up my fighters. You're lucky she doesn't remember a thing from last night" Dante scolded the doctor.

"He's attacked and injured 90% of my staff. I can't afford to lose anymore."

The men saw Katya frozen against the curtain shaking and Creed sitting upright with a large erection. The bandages she had applied still held strongly and the floor was littered with bloody gauze.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked with concern.

"Y-yes, he just surprised me..."

"Did he let you do all this?" Dante looked at her handy work.

"Y-yes... he was quite cooperative."

"Looks like you have a new nurse Dr. Zafrey."

"Looks like sir... Katya you're free to leave. I've cleared you for work." The doctor left quickly after announcing her release.

"That's great news! The children missed you today. Come, let's get you out of the infirmary." Dante slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Creed growled angrily at Dante as they left the room. Katya was tense the whole walk back to her quarters. Dante chatted and joked as they strolled along. She just wanted to shower and crawl back in bed.


	7. The Mouse That Got Away

Chapter 7

Feeling like a zombie the next morning she dressed clumsily and went to her office, eating the breakfast Timothy had provided. She looked over the lesson plans for the day and went to the classroom. The children were excited and waiting for her as she stepped into the room. She was numb that day as she taught them about American history. After lunch a few of the children requested they choreograph a dance recital for the end of the month and she nodded in agreement. When the bell rang at the end of the day Lucas stayed behind to help her clean up.

"Everything okay miss Rasputin?"

"Yes Lucas, I'm just tired today. Didn't get a very good sleep last night."

"You sure nothing bad happened to you? If someone did something I'll beat them up."

"No, no Lucas I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. Just wasn't feeling very well yesterday. Takes a bit to get used to this place."

"Well if anyone hurts you I'll beat their face in."

"Thank you Lucas but I'd rather you not. Focus on your studies, that would make me very happy." She smiled sweetly at the teenager.

"Hey miss Rasputin, I'm real sorry about my attitude when I first met you... just the adults around here suck and well... you don't suck so I hope you don't hold it against me for being so rude to you."

"All is forgiven Lucas. I don't blame you for anything. You haven't been treated very well."

"Well if you are serious about being our friend, then I guess I wanna be your friend."

"I'd love that very much Lucas." Katya smiled happily at the young boy.

Dante was waiting in her office at the end of the day. Katya paused in the doorway, staring blankly at him.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I had asked you to dinner and rudely passed out. Then you get mixed up in the Creed escape. How can I make it up to you?" Dante asked with some sincerity.

"Not to worry Mr. Johnson, I'm sure I was being noisy so it's my own fault for getting caught in the middle of things."

"You are such a darling. We should have dinner again, I promise I'll stay wide awake this time. Scouts honour." He joked as he held two fingers up.

She felt a strange sensation as she stared at his two fingers. He approached her with a large grin on his face, his arms embracing her. His hot breath on her neck gave her chills. He casually grazed her buttocks with his hand. She pushed her hands against his chest, braving herself as she felt her legs get weak.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Y-yes, just didn't sleep last night."

"Oh that's no good, sit down."

She walked backwards, bumping into the edge of her desk. Her legs gave out and Dante quickly lifted her to sit on her glass top desk.

"Maybe you should lie down?" He removed his jacket, folding it as a pillow to cushion her head as he pushed her back against the desk.

"I'm I'm okay, just not feeling very well."

Dante leaned forward, his torso between her legs. The skirt she had chosen had slits up each thigh but the material had stretched tight across her thighs. Dante was checking her forehead temperature when he realized that her blouse buttons had popped open. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back to a standing position but Katya had a grip of his shirt front. The buttons on his shirt gave way to the weight of her body trying to sit up. He had begun to grow hard, his shaft pressed the material of his pants against her inner thigh. She gasped at the sensation. Dante backed up knocking over a lamp. He tried to turn to pick it up but tripped over it and landed into one of the armchairs that framed her desk.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Johnson, I'm so clumsy..."

"Think I'm the clumsy one miss Rasputin... I best be on my way I have a meeting to attend."

She watched him race down the hall away from her office. She shook her head as she tried to remember last nights event. She had never liked Dante and all of a sudden the hair on her neck was standing up, telling her something was very wrong.


	8. No Longer a Cat but a Kitten

Chapter 8

She was restless, tossing and turning in bed. The red folder of pleasure was on her bedside table. Opening it she read further. The ways to pleasure a man without penetration. She grabbed the laptop from the dining table and sat back down in bed. She opened the search engine and typed in: 'how to seduce a man'. As she scrolled through pages and images she realized she would need to order new clothes. Opening the store app she found lingerie and sultry outfits. Her curiousity drove her to search for toys, she would need to pleasure herself as well. This would be her way out. She was going to seduce Dante and hopefully get his access cards.

Katya walked into the infirmary early the next morning. Creed was still chained in the corner of the room. The doctor nodded in acknowledgement of her arrival and pointed to a tray with sterilized equipment and new bandages. Without a word she pushed the rolling tray behind the curtains and drew them shut. Creed grinned boyishly at her arrival. She smiled back and began to remove the spoiled bandages on his chest.

"Are you safe?" Creed asked her as she cleaned his wounds.

"Yes, I'm safe."

"Good."

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"No, they haven't come over."

"They haven't looked at you since I left?!" She was outraged.

"They scared of me". Creed confessed.

"I guess you are scary." She looked at his big amber eyes and was reminded of the humane society commercials with all the lost dogs.

"Are you scared of me Kitty-Cat?" He asked her innocently.

"A little bit." She said truthfully.

"I promise not to hurt you pretty Kitty. I like you. You're nice to me." Creed's child-like sincerity convinced her of his words.

"And I promise to get you out of here." She whispered in his ear.

"Promise?" There was hope in his voice.

"Promise." She kissed his scruffy cheek.

"You are very soft." Creed remarked as he held her wrist, twisting it around carefully to look at her delicate fingers. "You're so gentle when you touch me. The guards hit me, make me bleed. It hurts all over when they touch me. But I like when you touch me. You make me feel better..." Creed's cheeks seemed to blush as he spoke.

"Well they are awful men. I don't want to hurt you like they do. I want to help you. But I'm afraid you are going to get very sick soon if we don't get your collar off..."

"My collar makes me sick?" He seemed confused.

"You have a natural healing ability. Keeps you from getting sick, makes your wounds go away within minutes. The collar slows all that down." She tried her best to explain in simple terms.

"But then I wouldn't need you to look after me." Creed sounded sad.

She smiled at him. "Well we could still look out for each other in different ways."

"Kitten..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She didn't know how to answer him because she didn't know why she had kissed him. She looked at his caramel coloured eyes and found herself drawn to him again. He was one of the most lethal mutants she knew and all she could think about was helping him, looking out for him, kissing him, having him.

"Uh miss Rasputin... Mr. Johnson wants a meeting with you before you start classes today." The doctor called out on the other side of the curtain.

She was sure they had been talking quietly enough that the doctor hadn't heard their conversation.

"Thank you Dr. Zafrey, I'm almost finished with his bandages." Katya hurriedly finished cleaning and redressing his wounds.

"Pretty Kitty?"

"Yes Victor?"

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes Victor." She smiled at him, rubbing her thumb over his scruffy cheek. "I'll be back to shave this mess on your face."

Dante was no where to be found in her office but Timothy gave her the new reading material for the following month. She returned to the infirmary daily, cleaning and dressing Victor's wounds, sneaking him leftovers from her breakfast and dinners. The doctor generally left the room whenever she visited as he was terrified of Creed. She would read him books and show him what the children were working on in their classes that day. He seemed genuinely interested. She found herself opening up to him, talking about how things were going as far as surviving working in a prison. His wounds were slowly healing but she could see signs of early adamantium poisoning. She was beginning to relive Logan's last few months. She spoke with the doctor, informing him of her concerns. He seemed less interested each day.

After three weeks of caring for Creed's injuries and watching the sickness start to make him deteriorate she decided to steal the doctor's collar remote. It was quite easy to slip sleeping pills in his morning coffee. As he slumbered at his desk she found Creed's remote in his lab coat pocket. It was simple to use, a dial for the amount of mutant ability you wanted the subject to access and a very large panic shock button. She turned the power for the collar off and placed it back in the doctor's lab coat. She stepped out of his office and quickly walked back to check on Victor.

The colour of his skin had gone from a greyish green to a golden bronze. His hair had changed to a brilliant bright blond and was full of volume. She removed the bandages and marveled at how quickly his deep scars and punctures had disappeared. She excitedly ran her hands over his back, happily squeezing the bronzed skin where the yellowed bruises once were. He smiled broadly at her, his amber eyes twinkling.

"I feel great!" He exclaimed.

"You look great." She stated with some embarrassment.

He tilted his head at her in wonder.

"I mean you've been sick for so long." Her breathing had become shallow as she stared at his toned stomach.

Her hands had been caressing his shoulders subconsciously. He stood up off the bed, the chains restricting his movements but as he did so the thin sheet that had been covering him fell, revealing his nakedness. Her cheeks flushed as she stared. The awareness of the fact he was very well endowed brought moisture between her legs. The weeks she had been caring for him while he was frail and weak had broken down her barriers. She had allowed herself to care about him.

"You smell incredible." Victor's voice was husky.

"You-you should be resting." She pushed him to sit back down on the bed but lost her footing when his mass didn't budge.

His hands steadied her hips as the chains only allowed them to move so far. She could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"You need to sit down... now." She commanded him.

"Okay." He was compliant, his hands still resting on her hips.

As he sat down his face was level with hers as she stood between his legs. She stared at him with confusion, frozen in place. She had a pressing desire of him touching her. She wanted him. He continued to look at her curiously, his eyes asking what she wanted of him. She left the infirmary and headed straight to her apartment. She needed to clear her head. That was Victor Creed! Sabretooth! She tossed and turned for hours before finally falling asleep.


	9. The Tiger has Arrived

Chapter 9

She was back at the infirmary. How she had gotten there was beyond her knowledge. The doctor was sound asleep at his desk, snoring loudly as drool dropped down his chin. She pulled back the curtain to Victor's bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed just as she had left him earlier. She could sense her own hands guiding his to lift her skirt up. He watched her face closely as she slipped his hand under her skirt, maneuvering his fingers to play with the lace of her panties just around her opening. He was allowing her to control his hand, unsure of what was happening but full of inquisitiveness.

Moisture was forming in her lace panties as she took his hand between her legs and rubbed his fingers against the material. He took her lead and began to stroke her. She moaned in pleasure, encouraging him to continue. Her lips met his, their tongues caressing one another. He pulled roughly at her panties, his nails slicing the delicate material free. His fingers rubbed at her opening, her body reacting to his touch in ripples of want. She realized she had placed a knee beside him on the bed, allowing him easier access. Instinctively his fingers entered her, causing her to gasp and moan. His erection was growing harder with each stroke of his fingers inside her. She couldn't hold back her lust much longer. She moved herself onto the bed, straddling his lap on the edge of the bed. Her hands grasped his shaft, guiding it inside of her. As his tip penetrated her the tightness was unbelievable. She was breathless as she sat down, taking his full length. He began to pump, the intensity increasing with each of her screams.

She rocked her hips to his rhythm, scratching her nails across his muscular shoulders as she felt her climax rising. He growled and purred as his own orgasm rose, his teeth lightly grazing her neck as he came inside of her. She could feel his release, the pulsing of his massive member. The brief moment of quiet changed as his healing factor kicked in, she began to lift herself off of him when she felt the swelling of his member inside of her. The sensation was nothing she had experienced before. His tip hit her g-spot, sending a rush of pleasure through her. Her orgasm peaked, stimulating him further as her moisture spilled over his shaft. He strained at the ends of the chains, his nails retracting and extending as she rode him. She leaned back, using his neck for balance so his tip would hit her g-spot again.

Another wave of feet tingling pleasure overcame her, pushing him to the edge of his climax. The door to the infirmary flew open, men marched into the room, calling out the Doctor's name in fury. Katya slipped off of Victor, grabbing her torn panties off the floor. She squeezed herself between the wall and the back curtain into the next bed so she would be hidden from view. The doctor was still sound asleep as the men found his remote in the pocket of the lab coat. It seems that they had been alerted to the fact that Victor's collar had been turned off. Once they had left with Victor in tow she snuck back to her room. Her head was whirling, she had just had sex with Victor Creed?! His sweet demeanour over the past three weeks had weakened her, had made her forget about all the awful things he had done in his lifetime. Three weeks for her to forget everything that was wrong with him and actually care about him! The sex though... she couldn't deny the fact that the sex was incredible and he was chained to a bed. Had she just taken advantage of Victor Creed in a vulnerable state? Her moral compass had broken along the way some how. She didn't sleep much that night or the next.

Her plans to seduce Dante resurfaced. She was beginning to lose focus on the original plan and plan B. She needed a distraction from the Creed dream. Dante had been avoiding her after the office incident. She was being patient though. Her orders had arrived and Timothy had placed the boxes in her apartment at the front door. Sorting through the clothing she was beginning to lose her nerve. There was barely anything to them. She pulled out the vibrators she had ordered and placed batteries in them. Taking a deep calming breath she went to the bed and turned them on. She explored her body, finding her most sensitive areas and concentrating on them. After multiple orgasms and several hours she was exhausted. She had never experienced such intense climaxes on her own before. She thought about Victor as she continued, the sheer size of him and his animal nature. She wondered how it would have been without the chains...


	10. Mouse and Mouse?

Chapter 10

She felt ready to take on the world when she woke the next morning. She wore a red g-string beneath her black mini skirt. Her red matching bra pushed her breasts up so far that the buttons on her pink silk blouse looked like they would pop open any second. She threw a pair of black patent leather pumps on her tiny feet and grabbed a black jacket to cover her breasts for while she taught the children. Katya knew that Dante had a meeting at 5pm that evening so she would catch him as it was ending. She waited until 7pm when she saw the men filing out of his office. She smiled sweetly at each one before closing the door behind the last and locking it.

"Katya, what are you doing?" Dante seemed surprised to see her.

"You've been avoiding me." She pretend sulked.

"I've been busy, that's all. Something the matter?"

"I just wondered if you had any additional files on the children?"

She stepped over to his filing cabinets, bending over to open the lowest one. Her mini skirt rode up her thighs, the bottom of her rounded cheeks peeking out. She rotated her backside so he had full view. Spreading her legs apart to get lower while she reached to the back of the files.

"Th-their files are not down there... I keep them up top." He tried looking away from her.

"Oh, like super high?" Katya walked over to his sliding ladder, bringing it as close to him as possible while she took off her jacket. She climbed the ladder once it was locked in place, making sure he got a clear view up her skirt. She widened her stance on the ladder once she got above his head, allowing him to see the small string of red. Her efforts to reach a file folder caused her blouse to unbutton. When she found the files she was after she turned sideways to walk down the ladder but lost her footing and let out a small squeal of worry. Dante jumped to his feet, reaching up to steady her. His hands ended up grabbing her squarely on her buttocks. He lingered for a moment then let go.

"I apologize miss Rasputin..."

"Please... I've been here for three months now, call me Katya."

"Katya... I have some rather uncomfortable questions for you." Dante informed her.

"What kind of questions?" She was becoming nervous.

"Do you have a... husband?"

"A husband? I would be Mrs. Rasputin if I did." She educated him lightly.

"True... I just wondered... could it be your compassion towards mutants that's limited you from finding a husband? I mean you are intelligent and clearly very attractive. The only quality I can see that would prevent a man from marrying you would be the mutant-loving attribute of your personality."

"Oh." She had to filter herself as her temper was beginning to boil beneath the surface. "Men have tried to marry me... I've been engaged several times. Just things never really worked out. Guess I have commitment issues when it comes to marriage. My 'mutant-loving' attributes were never an issue in my relationships." She replied dryly.

"I don't mean to insult you, just a woman as beautiful as you..."

"I'd choose your next words carefully Dante." She warned him.

"You seem to understand them, mutants. I've mainly dealt with men in the pleasure department of mutants but is there a market for woman wanting male mutants?"

She didn't know how to respond to his question. Was he testing her? Did he know about her and Victor?

"I believe desire is a mutual thing when it comes to men and women. They both want a partner that will please them." She tried to not look at him as she spoke.

"Does this topic make you uncomfortable Katya?" He had stepped closer to her.

"It's not a normal conversation that you have with your boss." She looked at his face to read his expression.

"This isn't a 'normal' job...". He looked at the missing button on her blouse.

"Are you asking me to market your male mutants towards pleasuring woman?" She played with the opening of her blouse, running a finger over the top of her breast as he watched closely.

"What is a woman looking for when it comes to pleasure? What is desirable to them?" His eyes hadn't left her cleavage.

"Well they usually like a well muscled man, broad shoulders, chiseled jaw... full head of hair." She traced a finger across his shoulders and up to his face along his jawbone.

"What else?" His eyes focused on her mouth.

"They like a man that will take charge, protect them." She played with the waistband of his pants as she spoke.

"What other qualities do they want?" Dante had swallowed hard as he felt her fingers on his belt.

"Depends on the woman. Some like to be the dominate one in the bedroom, others like the man to be. Each woman wants something different. Some want a man to talk to, to share things with, others just want pure sexual pleasure." She held onto his tie as she formed each word.

"And what do you want?" Dante asked as his blood pressure rose.

"I thought this conversation was about your new potential female customers? Not about what I want." She loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his dress shirt.

"You're my target demographic. I want women like you to come shop here. Quality women with class and money." Dante lifted her chin with his index finger so she looked him in the eye.

"Well a lot of high powered women with a lot of money go to charity auctions. You could start there, see what they like. Women are unique, trying to throw them all in one category will not get you customers." She turned away from him, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"That's why I need you to help me. The majority of my team is male. They haven't a clue about how to pleasure a woman let alone understand what she wants." Dante walked up to her. "Tell me what pleasures you."

"I'm not in the market for a sex slave unfortunately. But, if you took me to a few charity functions, events I could network for you. Find out if there's an actual need for your services." Kitty was beginning to lose her nerve seduction wasn't her forté.

"I could arrange something." Dante looked at her curiously. "Do you have a thing for my fighter Creed?"

"Wh-why do you say that?" She was caught off guard by his question.

"Just the way you look at him, the way you tend to him." Dante's eyes bored into hers.

"He reminds me of a deceased friend is all...". Her voice trailed off into thought.

"My condolences. I must warn you Katya, don't let him fool you into thinking that he's innocent and helpless. He's a cold blooded killer." Dante's tone had changed to a low warning.

"I know..."

"I fear your compassion might make you do something foolish and remember you are mine." Placing a silver bangle around one of her wrists, Dante held tight to her hand.

"Yours?" She didn't know what to say.

"You belong to me Katya, no one else. I've made it clear to my staff that no one is to touch you. When the time comes you'll understand it's better to be mine then everyone's." Dante's eyes grew dark as twisted the bangle.

She was suddenly paralyzed, her body non-reactive. He smiled sickly at her as he twisted the bangle once more and her senses returned.

"This device is just a smaller prototype of my collars. More discrete and light weight."

She shivered at the thought of what would happen to her if she disagreed with him in that moment. Her lips were drawn tight.


End file.
